rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
MMMystery at the Friendship Express
MMMystery at the Friendship Express is the first episode in Rainbow Magic. Summary Beginning When Gracie-Elle spots Victoria, she asks her some questions, and she spotted Destiny and Adele, too. Then Destiny asks Vanessa and Adele about who talked to Vanessa, and they answered, "Selena the Sleepover Fairy." Selena notices and asks Vanessa that she guessed that she and Adele told Destiny her name. After that, she tells Destiny that she is attending a sleepover with the Twilight Fairies, and Destiny says she can't come to that sleepover because she must sing a song on front of many fairies. Facing back to Vanessa, Selena asks her about (coming or not to her sleepover) her sleepover. 'Midnight watch' 2 hours later, many fairies come to the sleepover, but when the midnight strikes, someone had darken the room, shut the shades, slammed her head/ their heads to the picture, and took a bite on the cake! Before it, Selena had told Miley to keep awake, but she fell asleep and it's Claudia's job to replace her place. Then, she sees a shadowy figure zooming on the wall, but when it passed the door, Claudia can't find the culprit. 'Lights on!' After that, the lights goes on again and someone had eaten the cake, Darcey's black forest cake, and Honor's cupcake. The closest fairy to the door, Miranda, couldn't even state who Did-Done-Dood it. 'The Investigation' First, Anya and Alesha found a trail of golden fairy dust, then Honor spotted a pair of fake eyelashes. After that, some of the fairies tell Selena that their cake had disappeared. To the three trails, Selena still can't find the Did-Done-Dood it. First, Selena states that Gabriella is the culprit, but she said she didn't do it, states Carrie is the culprit, but she said she didn't do it, too. The last one to be stated, Lexi, also said no. 'Solving the mystery' Maisie revealed the first clue: a single strand of blonde hair that belongs to Amelia. Then, Selena revealed the second clue: a trail of magic star dust that belongs to Zara. The shadowy figure seen by Claudia was Zara's. She starts putting coal on her body to avoid Selena. After that, Selena accidentally found a golden belt on the MMMM (Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness), which she stated to be the third clue. She explains that Destiny didn't know that she took off her belt, and hurled it to the MMMM. When Destiny comes, she found that Selena is investigating about who was the Did-Done-Dood it (who done it), and admits that she did it, and Amelia and Zara admits to Selena, too. Destiny tells that she used her magic to darken the room, shut the shadows, took a bite of the cake, and when she left, she bumped onto the picture, leaving a set of fake eyelashes. 'Resolution' Then Selena tells everyone that they should never do that, and stated that it's like tricking others. Selena then forgives Destiny, Amelia, and Zara. Fairies mentioned in the episode 'Main characters:' *Selena the Sleepover Fairy *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy 'Supporting characters (minor characters):' *Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy *Jessie the Lyrics Fairy *Adele the Singing Coach Fairy *Isla the Ice Star Fairy *Leah the Theatre Fairy *Claudia the Accessories Fairy *Miranda the Beauty Fairy *Carrie the Snow Cap Fairy *Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy *Lexi the Firefly Fairy *Taylor the Talent Show Fairy *Miley the Stylist Fairy *Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy *Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy *Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy *Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy *Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy *Amelia the Singing Fairy *Ava the Sunset Fairy Quotes: Selena: Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness! You've really worked hard, Morgan and Yasmin. Yasmin: Thank you, Selena and thanks for transporting it all the way go Fairy City for us! You're a star! Morgan: Just make sure it doesn't get ruined on the way and don't let anyone eat it. This is our hard work. Lexi: I'm sorry guys but could we speed things along? This cake's a bit heavy, right, girls? Leah and Ava: Yes. Selena: Fine, to the train station, girls! On the train... Selena: I think that's Vanessa. Vanessa: A...A....Are you...... Selena: Selena- are you trying to say my name? Vanessa: Yes! (her smile falls) Uh, so what are you doing here? Selena: Nothing. Just looking at Destiny, Adele, and you. Destiny: (pointing with her wand) Who's that? Vanessa and Adele: Selena the Sleepover Fairy. Selena: I guess you told my name. Adele: '''How did you know? '''Selena: '''I always recognize Destiny in her brunette hair, red dress, and golden belt. (facing to Destiny) Anyway, are you coming to my sleepover? '''Destiny: '''I'm sorry, Celly. I have to sing a song in front of many fairies. '''Selena: '''What's the title? '''Destiny: '''Lights, by Ellie Goulding. The refrain is something like 'you show the lights that stop me turn to stone, you shine 'em when I'm alone, and so I tell myself that I'll be strong, and dreaming when they're gone, 'coz they're calling, calling, calling me home, calling, calling,calling home, you show the lights that stop me turn to stone, you shine 'em when I'm alone'. I bet you know it. '''Selena: '''Yes, I do know. '''Destiny: '''I need to go now. Bye! '''Selena: '''Bye! (facing to Vanessa) So, are you comin' to my sleepover? It's attended by the Twilight Fairies and I, and Destiny says she won't come because she must sing. '''Vanessa: I'll come. I bet Adele will be there. Selena: '''That's great! '''Adele: '''Excuse me, Celly. Are you attending a sleepover? '''Selena: '''Yes. You can invite your fellows, too! 2 hours later..... '''Jessie: '''Celly, this is great! Did Adele ask you to invite her friends, including me? '''Selena: '''Yes, she did. (to Miley) Miley, please keep awake until midnight so you can know who will steal a bite of the cake. If Rachel and Kirsty were here, they'd do it for us but they're not! They're *sigh* at a party. '''Miley: '''I'll do it, Celly. (to Claudia) Claudia, I feel sleepy. I wanna sleep, and I can't stand being the midnight watcher. '''Claudia: '''Ok, Miley, if you say so. (surprised) W...w...what's that? There's a shadowy figure! '''Matilda: '''Selena, I can't see a thing! I heard a munching sound! '''Alexa: '''Selena, do you know who turned off the lights? '''Leah: '''The light went off, and all shadows were shut, before we can notice it! '''Isla: '''Yeah. I didn't notice it. '''Selena: '''Calm down, everyone! I also can't y' all who did this '''Selena: You mean, who did it. Rebecca: '''Exactly, Selena, who Did-Done-Dood it. '''Tyra: '''That's strange. The light went off just now, but it goes on now. Who did this? '''Miranda: '''Yeah, Celly. Who was the Did-Done-Dood it? '''Darcey: '''Look at my cupcake! Someone ate it! '''Demi: '''Someone did ate it. Who was the Did-Done-Dood it? '''Honor: '''I don't know, Demi, but look at the picture! There's a set of fake eyelashes. '''Una: '''Yeah, Honor. Someone must used her magic to black this room, left a pair of fake eyelashes, and bit the MMMM! '''Selena: '''Fairies, let's investigate. Anya and Alesha, can you see a star dust spill? '''Anya '''and '''Alesha: '''Yes, Celly. It's silver. '''Selena: '''So I should ask you if you were the Did-Done-Dood it. Gabriella, were you the Did-Done-Dood it? '''Gabriella: (confused) What's Did-Done-Dood it? Selena: 'It's a fancy name for 'who done this'. '''Gabriella: '''I didn't do this. '''Selena: '''Carrie, did you do something to the lights? '''Carrie: '''No, Celly. '''Selena: '''Lexi, did you shut the shades? '''Lexi: '''No, Celly. I didn't do it. '''Maisie: '''I think I've found a clue! '''Selena: '''What is it? '''Maisie: '''I saw one of Amelia's hair strand. '''Selena: '''You are ''sooo busted, Amelia. (Busted!) '''Amelia: (shyly) Selena: '''I think I've found another clue! It's the second! '''All fairies: '''What's that? '''Selena: '''A spill from Zara's magic star dust. You're busted, too, Zara. '''Zara: Yes, I'm busted, too. Selena: '''Another clue! Destiny's belt! And here comes Destiny! '''Destiny: '''Is it a crime to change a look? And if you look at the picture I bumped onto, there's an eye shadow. '''Selena: ''Really?'' 'Destiny: '(crying) Fine, I'm guilty! And I took a bit of the cake and wore a pair of fake eyelashes. Notes *This episode is insipired from MMMystery at the Friendship Express (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Some fairies call Selena as "Celly" in this episode. : Category:Episode plot Category:TV specials Category:Stories Category:Fan Art Category:My Little Pony Crossover